


Challenge Accepted

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Mild Dirty Talk??, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: Before Wrestlemania 34, Shinsuke has a few ideas about how he's gonna guarantee victory during his match with AJ and he decides to give the Phenomenal One a very through demonstration of them.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme. The prompt was: AJ Styles/Shinsuke Nakamura - anything
> 
> The prompter asked for some fluffy smut, but I think I fell a little more on the smut side :). I hope every one enjoys this!

AJ moaned loudly as Shinsuke slammed against his prostate and hoped that this hotel had thicker walls than the last. No matter how slow they tried to take it, AJ always ended up on his back or his knees or on a tour bus after that very memorable time in Japan, doing his best to not scream to the heavens about how good he was feeling and tonight was no different.

_The ride from the arena had been almost unbearable. Shinsuke had sauntered past him on their way to the rental, his eyes filled with enough heat to send a shiver through AJ’s body and all his blood straight to his cock. Luckily, the ride to their hotel had only taken about an hour, but during that hour, he had found depths of strength that he had never knew existed._

_He couldn’t decide if Shinsuke was being kind or cruel by not touching him during the ride, but his words were a completely different story. He had spent that hour telling AJ in graphic detail about exact what he was going to do to him. From how he was going to start with his tongue and fingers and take him apart slowly. To make him lose complete control to the point where he’ll be able to nothing but cry, scream, and scratch at his back like a wildcat._

_“Maybe I’ll do that before Mania too.” Shinsuke whispered, his voice taking on a sultry tone. AJ breathed heavily, his hands griping the steering wheel tightly. He could feel his jeans tightening bit more with every word he spoke. “Make sure you’re absolutely relaxed so there’s no mistakes, hmm?”_

_AJ could feel the sweat beading on his brow and swallowed nervously as he shifted in his seat, his hole clenching at the thought of what was waiting for him later that night. He couldn’t reach down to adjust himself, knowing the smug look that was already on Shinsuke’s face would spread further. He also knew the second he moved his hand, he would start talking, and AJ wasn’t sure he was going to make it to the next street light not to mention the hotel._

He bit his lip sharply, nearly tasting blood as Shinsuke thrust into him again, making sure to take extra time to grind into his sweet spot. “This—ah! Was your amazing plan to win?!’ AJ barely managed to gather enough breath to speak those words before he felt himself drowning again. “Make me drunk off your – fuck! Cock and—and” Anything he was trying to say was lost as Shinsuke switched his rhythm again, making deep, sharp thrusts that had AJ arching off the bed with desperate whimpers falling from his lips.

Shinsuke kept both of his hands pinned above his head, completely useless in getting to his cock and the tiny bit of friction he was getting between their bodies was doing nothing but driving him mad. Shinsuke just grinned down at him, face full of mirth and amusement and his eyes filled with lust. “If you can still speak like this…” He slowed his thrusts, pulling a whine from AJ and tilted his head thoughtfully. “I must need to do a better job.”

After one more thrust that had his legs tightening around Shinsuke’s waist, he released AJ’s hands and pushed his legs forward until the champ was folded almost in two. With his knees pressed almost to his ears, he kissed Shinsuke passionately, doing his best to use his lips to silence his cries as he felt the other man start thrusting into him almost lazily. 

The roll of his hips hit AJ in just the right way with every thrust and he couldn’t help the long desperate cry pulled from his throat as his eyes rolled back and his toes curled. “When I win,” Shinsuke purred. “I want to see you just like this.” Another thrust. “Lost in pleasure.” A quick nip to his neck. “Looking like you can’t remember any name, but mine.” He whispered, running his tongue around the shell of AJ’s ear. “That’ll be my true prize.”

“Shinsuke! I – oh!” He had picked up speed. Raising up on his haunches, pistoning his hips wildly as to AJ’s relief, Shinsuke had decided he had teased him enough. The change had AJ moaning nonstop, his nails digging half-moons into his shoulders in his attempt to hang on before he gave up and wrapped his arms around his neck instead. 

The position had AJ almost helpless, Shinsuke’s body and hands holding him down with nowhere to go but back to the cock that was giving him the pounding of his life. He slipped a hand between them to grasp his leaking cock, stroking it in time to Shinsuke’s thrusts. It took maybe two or three strokes, his body too sensitive to handle anymore, before he went taut and a scream finally pulling itself from AJ’s lips as he sprayed their chests white.

Shinsuke followed closely behind him, spasms of his hole around his cock proving too much even for his iron will. He gently moved AJ’s legs back to the bed before collapsing beside him. As they lie their catching their breath, AJ couldn’t help but begin to chuckle. 

“I didn’t think that’s what you meant when you said I’d get a knee to the face.” He said teasingly.

Shinsuke just smiled, part amusement, part mystery, and part something AJ only ever saw when they were together. He leaned in close, running his fingers through AJ’s sweaty hair as he pressed their lips together in a slow almost sensual kiss. “Oh, my dear AJ, this was only the beginning.” He said with a predatory gleam in his eyes. “I still have much more in store for you. Not to mention what you’ll get after I take my rightful place as champion. That belt will look positively…” he paused for a moment, seemingly thinking of the best words before continuing with a smirk. “ _phenomenal_ around my waist when I’m between your thighs next Sunday.”

As Shinsuke leaned in for another kiss before changing his mind to roll on top of him and start marking his neck instead, AJ decided he’d just been given a few more reasons to be looking forward to their match. If he seemed dazed during parts of it, well it wouldn’t be completely his fault. Not even he could fully resist the King and his charm all the time.


End file.
